A New Beginning
by Gary the Adventurer
Summary: My First Fanfic. My first summary. Cut me some slack. Who is the mysterious human boy called "Gary"? How did he survive the Great Mushroom War? Gary quickly befriends most of the Adventure Time gang and their gender-benders, but the peace is short-lived. What will happen? Read it to find out. Review please! COMPLETE
1. The Boy Appears

(Gary POV)

This is torture. I don't know how long I've been in this hellhole. Not that I care, all I know is I need to get out. The Great Mushroom War made Earth unrecognizable and dangerous, but it's heaven compared to this. They call this place... the Nightosphere. Yes, that's it. The Nightosphere. Everything I've been through here has made me put my past aside and focus on the present. There are demons, demons everywhere. I'm going mad. I've slaughtered demon after demon and they just keep coming. My sword is losing its sharpness, growing duller and duller with each blow. And some creature seems to pop out of nowhere with a bloodmist cloud sometimes, screaming "NO ONE LEAVES THE NIGHTOSPHERE!" _Except me,_ I thought. His name is weird... Hunson Abadeer, as I recall. I've made a plan. Tomorrow he will leave his home to go wreak havoc onto the inhabitants of this wretched place. I need to sneak into his lair while he's gone and find a way out of here. This won't be easy, but I'm expecting that. But I'm just one human. I don't know if I can pull this off. It's worth a shot though...

_**The next day**_

I've made it into Abadeer's lair. _That's strange, I figured he would have some sort of family, or some guards... Oh, crap. Some vampires are here. Well, as long as they don't- THEY SEE ME!_ "Let me do the talking, Marshall," holding the other vampire back. "Who are you?" she asked, eyeing me suspiciously. "You don't look like a demon." "Thanks," I joked nervously. "I'm Gary." "Gary who?" "I don't have a last name." This surprised her slightly. "Well, I'm Marceline Abadeer, the Vampire Queen, and this is Marshall Lee, the Vampire King." "'Sup," said Marshall. What are you here for?" Marceline demanded. "I just want to get out of here," I told them. "Okay," she said in a relatively laid-back voice. "Let's figure out where to send you." I was confused by her friendliness. "Aren't you guys evil like your dad?" I asked her. "People say I'm more of a 'radical dame who likes to play games'." She explained, smiling. "And Marshall is, well... Marshall." "Ahem." Marshall cut in. "I'm right here." Marceline rolled her eyes. "Besides, we don't really see eye to eye with our dad." She explained. "Alright," I said, about to leave. "Well, I'm going, thanks for" "Wait." She stopped me. "What are you?" "I'm a human," I told her. "Exactly as I thought," she mused. "In that case, we know where to send you. Marshall, take him to the Ooo portal." "Will do." All of a sudden we heard this loud rumbling sound. "It's Dad!" she hissed. "Get Gary out of here!" Marshall and I frantically ran to the portal to some place called "Ooo"."Marceline! Where is he?!" a diabolic voice screeched. Marshall cursed under his breath. "Go through this door and jump into the portal. Tell them we sent you. We'll hold Dad off. You'll be safe once you're in, don't worry. See ya 'round." Marshall dashed off to help Marceline. "He won't get away! None of them do!" Hunson shrieked. He summoned demons to stop me. I easily defeated them, but they turned out to be a diversion. A huge one came into view, and he charged up to maul me. I desperately stabbed him with my sword until he faltered. "You want to leave so badly? Then be my guest!" he taunted. With his dying breath he whacked me into the portal with all his might. I flew through it and I could see my destination on the other side. I fell out of the portal, overlooking this huge place made of... candy? _That's not something you see every day. Wait... oh my god, I am thousands of feet in the air and I'm about to crash into a tower!_ I burst in through the window, weak, cut, bruised, battered, and tears of pain flowing from my eyes. My vision is starting to blur. I hear a gasp and see a tall pink form run up to me. "Oh my glob!" the voice yelped. "Are you alright?!" "Peebles, what happened?" a younger voice asked. "Who is that?" There's another one. "Gumball, come help!" And yet another. "M-medic," I choked out before everything went dark.

**You guys like it so far? I hope so! I want some reviews before I continue. I'll still work on it, but can I be blamed for wanting some praise and/or criticism for my work? :P  
**


	2. Finding a Family

**Here's chapter 2, hope you like it!**

**The next day in the Candy Kingdom...**

(PB POV)

We got the human boy into the Candy hospital, and he's being treated for his injuries. I wonder how he got high enough to crash into the tower...

Flashback

"_Hey guys, thanks for coming over to test some stuff in my lab," said PB, walking into the tower room. "What you need to do is-" "WAAAAAAA-OOF!" The human boy crashed in through the window._

End flashback

He hasn't regained consciousness and I'm starting to worry. Oh gob, if another human came into Finn and Fionna's lives only to die shortly, it would hit them pretty hard. I'll send Peppermint Butler to check on him.

(Normal POV)

Princess Bubblegum and Prince Gumball gathered up Finn, Fionna, Cake, and Jake. "Okay everyone," said PG. "Peppermint Butler checked up on the human boy. His injuries have been patched up with Cyclops tears, and he should regain consciousness soon." Jake and Cake breathed sighs of relief, but Fionna and Finn were still concerned. "Could we go see him?" Fionna asked. "Of course you can!" PB told them. "You know where to go, right?" "Yeah, we know." Finn said. "Come on you guys!"

**At the Candy Hospital**

(Finn POV)

Holy schmow, we've found another human. He seems a bit like me. He has a backpack and a sword, and he's got the same color hair as me. Maybe he could go on adventures with me and Jake. That'd be mathematical. But I have no idea how to wake him up...

(Fionna POV)

We reached the boy's hospital bed. What sucks is that he's still out cold. He's got some scars here and there that I'm guessing cyclops tears couldn't heal. Cake tapped me on the shoulder. She mouthed the words _He's cute_ at me. _Can we drop this for now?_ I mouthed back. _He's knocked out for glob's sake._ Cake gave a nod of understanding, but winked at me. I mean, Cake isn't wrong about him. But she needs to be serious about this. This is about my species. Jake looked at the boy sullenly. "I wish we could do something to help him," he said with those puppy eyes. "Yeah," I agreed. "Me too." I held the boy's hand, not knowing for sure if he even knew we were there. All of a sudden, the boy moaned. "Agh, my head." He looked at us, then at me. I realized I was still holding his hand. "I have a girlfriend?" he asked. Jake and Cake barely kept in their laughter. I must have been blushing like crazy. "Um, we were just worried about you," I said, glaring daggers at them. "I'm Fionna, they're my friends Finn and Jake, and that's my sister Cake." "Cake?" he asked. "It's short for Catherine," she told him. "I'm Gary, cool to meet you guys," he replied. "Anyway, you said you were worried about me. What happened?" "You came crashing through a window and passed out," I explained. "You didn't wake up until just now." "Oh, I remember now!" he said. "I was trapped in the Nightosphere. My parents had been killed, and all I had left was my father's sword and my mother's backpack. One day a portal showed up out of nowhere. I jumped in out of curiosity. Stupidest move I've made in my life. It closed behind me. To live I had to drink whatever water I could find and I ate nothing but the bananas that came out of the demons. I killed whatever threatened me, except for Hunson Abadeer. Yesterday managed to get into his castle, and two vampires named Marceline and Marshall Lee got me into the portal to Ooo, which sent me flying into the tower." "Glob, you've been through a lot," Finn said, speaking for all of us. "Well, are you feeling okay?" "Yeah, I'm fine," Gary told us. "I can probably get out of this bed now." He got up and walked around to make sure. "So... do you guys know a place where I could stay?" Jake and Cake talked to each other for a while. Then they turned to Gary. "You could crash at our tree fort if you want," Jake said.

(Gary POV)

"Really?" I asked them. I mean, I just met them, and they're already offering to house me. "Sure," Finn told me. "Having another human around would be tops blooby!" _Another human? What does he mean by that? _"How am I different from any other human?" "As far as we know, we're the last humans," Fionna said somberly. "The War was that bad?" I was baffled. "Dang. Well, I'd love to live with you guys!" I said excitedly. "Let's go!" PB and PG walked in. "Feeling better?" asked the princess. "Yup!" I told her. "Where will he be living?" Gumball questioned. "Their place," I told him. "Alright, that's great! If you'll excuse me, I have some business to attend to." The candy prince left to go do who knows what. "I should probably get going too," PB said. "You're in good hands." And with that, she left. "So, how are we gonna get to the house?" I asked. Finn got on Jake and Fionna got on Cake. "We ride," they said. "Who do you wanna go with?" "I think I'll walk," I told them. "I'll need the exercise."

**At the house**

"Is that it?" I asked, pointing to a giant tree house. "Yeah, this is the place," said Finn. "Come on in." I walked in with them to see my new home. It had a balcony, a living room, a bedroom, a kitchen, and a whole lot of other places. "We have a video game and roommate called BMO," Fionna said. "It can talk?" I asked them. "You bet!" Cake said. "...say, where is the little guy, or gal, anyway?" Found it!" Jake called. "He's been switched off." He turned BMO on. "Hello everyone," BMO said. _He has a weird voice. It's funny._ "Who is that?" it asked, pointing to me. "I'm Gary, their new roommate." I told it. "Hey BMO, are you a boy or a girl, so to speak?" "As a computer, I do not technically have a gender," BMO explained. "However, I see myself as a boy. Would you like to play a game?" "Heck yeah!" I said. "Whatcha got BMO?" BMO showed me a list of games I'd never played before. I chose a random one, called 'Guardians of Sunshine'. "Excellent choice, Gary." BMO said. As I played Finn and Jake told me a story of how they got stuck inside the game. "...and then, I did the combo move, and put them back in the game!" Finn finished. "Sounds like you guys bit off more than you could chew," I teased. "Yeah, it probably was a bad idea," Jake admitted. Cake interrupted us. "Guys, it's nearly sundown, what are we gonna have for dinner?" Fionna jumped up. "Meatloaf!" "Yeah, great idea!" Finn agreed. "Alright sure," Jake said. After dinner, Cake stopped me. "Tonight you can relax, but you're a part of this family now. Starting tomorrow I want you helpin' with chores and dishes an' all that like the rest of us, alright?" "Fine with me," I told her. I hadn't really let on how much that sentence meant to me. It echoed in my head. _You're a part of this family now._ Jake suggested we play Card Wars. After dumbing down the rules, we played a few rounds, but I was nervous. We had to play our best but make sure we lost in the end; otherwise they said Jake would flip out. We had to go to bed after that. They had expanded their bedroom to make room for all four of them plus some guests. We brushed our teeth and did all that bedtime stuff and Finn lent me some of his pajamas, minus the bear hat. He stayed up a little later, reading this book called 'The Enchiridion'. "It's the hero's handbook," he told me. Before Fionna went to bed I stopped her. "What's up?" she asked me with a yawn. "Come up with me on the balcony for a sec," I told her. We climbed up there, trying not to wake up Jake and Cake. "So, you wanted to talk?" she asked. "Fionna, what you guys are doing for me is more then I could've wanted," I told her. "I just wanted to thank you for being so kind. Oh, and uh, sorry about embarrassing you earlier in the Candy Hospital." She giggled. "Yeah, it's okay," she said. "It was pretty funny. And I WAS holding your hand..." I grinned. "I guess you were." We looked up. "Stars are nice tonight," she said. "Yeah, they're pretty," I agreed. "When I was little, my parents took me up a hill where the stars were easy to see. We'd pick out constellations and they'd tell me their stories. But that was a LONG time ago." I sighed. She looked at me with sympathetic eyes. "Don't you... miss your family at all?" I smiled to reassure her. "Sure, it sucks that my human parents aren't around anymore. But as for my family... Cake said that I'm part of _your_ family. And right now, that's all the family I need." That seemed to finally convince her. "Did you have anyone besides your parents?" I struggled to remember my past. Time flies when you're stuck in hell. "I never knew any siblings; they went out to fight in the war. I had some friends, but I never knew which ones I would see again. And if you really want to know, I never had a girlfriend. I couldn't allow myself to get that close to anyone when they could be gone from my life the next day." She seemed to focus on that last part a lot. "Sorry to hear that. Sounds like a pretty harsh life." I nodded. "But that all that's over now. It won't happen here." I think she's trying to console me. "How are you are you so sure?" She leaned in to me slowly, and pecked me on the cheek. "I know because we'd never abandon you." "Thanks for the chat Fi. Good night." "'Night."


	3. Exploring Ooo

Chapter 3

**The next day at the tree house...**

(Gary POV)

I woke up pretty early for my standards. Cake was up too, but she looked like she was tired. I was about to poke her when she randomly clawed at the air, scaring the living shit out of me. "Sheesh, _somebody_ needs their beauty sleep." I smelled something tasty, so I went down to find Jake making breakfast, singing a song as he went.

_Bacon pancakes, makin' bacon pancakes_

_Take some bacon and I'll put it in a pancake_

_Bacon pancake, that's what it's gonna make_

_Bacon pancaaaaake!_

"What's a bacon pancake?"

"Shut ya face and eat it!" He stuffed some in my mouth.

"Okay, one: never put your hand inside me again. And two: THAT STUFF TASTES FLIPPIN' AWESOME!"

"Doesn't it? Everyone says 'That sounds disgusting!', then I give 'em some and they say 'Mmm! Tastes great!' Don't judge a book by its cover bro."

Finn walked in. "Hey guys. Jake, you save B-cakes some for me?"

"Here dude."

"Thanks man. So, what should we do after breakfast?"

"I think we should take Gary to see Ooo."

We turned around to see that Fionna had gotten up.

"Great idea Fionna. Grab some B-cakes and we'll go in a sec." Jake went off to get ready.

"I'll go wake Cake up." Finn walked over and shook Cake. "Cake. Cake, get up. Cake. Cake, come on. Cake. Ugh, CAKE!"

"Huh? Wha? Why're you yellin' so loud boy?"

"We're goin' out to show Gary Ooo. Did you have breakfast?"

"Nope, but did what'd Jakey make? Naw wait, don't tell me." She sniffed the air and her eyes widened. "WHY DIDN'T YA WAKE ME UP IF YA KNEW 'E WAS MAKIN' B-CAKES?!"

I stepped in. "Because you almost took my face off when I tried."

She blushed and shifted around looking embarrassed. "Oh, well I guess that's kinda my fault."

I raised an eyebrow. "Kinda?"

"Oh, shush you."

When we were all ready, we set out to explore the land I now lived in.

Jake nudged Finn. "Wanna introduce him to your girlfriend?" He said that with such a perverted look on his face I couldn't help but laugh.

"F-flame Princess? Uh, well I-"

I tried to help him out; Jake was definitely making him uncomfortable.

"A girl made of fire? That sounds rad!"

Finn got his normal confident look back.

"Yeah, she totally is, let's go!"

We found Flame Princess by a big bonfire.

"That's her house." Finn explained. "It's complicated."

"Finn! Great to see you!" They got REAL close to each other. Jake came in running and screaming "Do NOT kiss! I repeat! Do NOT kiss!"

I have no idea what the plop is going on here. "Why can't they kiss?"

They told me what happened when they'd kissed a while ago.

FP had practiced controlling her flames, but she still unintentionally hurt Finn if they got into anything more than hugging or holding hands.

I felt bad for them, so I racked my brain for a solution. _Wait a minute. The spell._

"I know Flame Shield."

"How?"

"I saw people visiting certain dangerous parts of the Nightosphere, and casting it on themselves so they wouldn't die." _More horrible memories._

"But it only lasts for a short period of time."

"I also learned Perma-Flame Shield."

"What's that?"

"Perma is short for permanent."

Finn and FP looked at each other.

"Where do we start?"

I pulled Flame Princess aside. "I need a Fire elemental's magic blessing."

"My magic blessing?"

"Perma-Flame Shield needs a vast amount of energy to cast. It does last a lifetime, after all. Now, I need you to make this rune from fire." I drew a symbol in the dirt, and FP made it out of fire.

"Ok, slowly move the rune and etch it into my forehead." She moved it and when it touched my forehead it glowed brightly, giving me an enormous supply of magic.

"Good. Finn, step over here." He came over to me.

"Now hold still please." I channeled the magic from FP's blessing rune and started chanting and making fire symbols in the air. I then focused all the energy and symbols toward Finn, and there was a flash of light.

"The ritual is complete. You'll be blue for a few seconds."

After about a minute the blue color started to fade from view. FP and Finn came over and hugged me really tightly.

"Thank you, thank you so much!"

I grinned. "No problem, but I don't see why you guys are hugging me when you could be hugging each other." They pulled away, blushing. Then they looked at each other for a while, and their lips met. It would've been a sweet moment, except that Jake got that perverted look on his face again.

(Finn POV)

I can't believe it! Flame Princess can't hurt me anymore. Gary has no idea how much this means to me. Well, since we can do stuff together now...

"Hey FP, do you wanna go out and do something?"

"Sure thing Finn, where do you wanna-"

"Ahem." We turned to Cake. "Weren't we takin' Gary around Ooo?"

"Oh, uh, yeah. Well, we could go out tonight instead then."

"Alright, bye Finn!"

"Bye FP!"

"So, where to now?"

Jake leaped up. "Ooh! Ooh! I know! Let's go mess with the Ice King and Ice Queen!"

"Sounds math, let's go!"

Soon we were in the Ice Kingdom, and we went up to the big mountain where the Ice Royals lived.

Gary went in first. "So, what are we gonna do to-" His jaw dropped. "Oh my glob!"

We went in after him. Then we saw what was happening.

(Fionna POV)

Holy crap. The Ice Royals captured almost ALL of the princes and princesses! How the heck did we miss that?

Finn drew his demon blade and I took out my retractable crystal sword.

"Wait up guys." Gary stepped forward. "I got this."

The Royals burst out laughing. "He thinks he can stop us all by himself!" "How cute!"

"..." Gary took out the sword he used in the Nightosphere. "Bring it on, you old farts!"

They summoned a bunch of ice monsters to attack him. "Beat that kid up and bring him to us!" Gary rushed forward and sliced them to bits. They summoned more, but he kept killing them. "ENOUGH!" "We'll take you on ourselves!"

Gary imitated them. "They think they can stop me all by themselves! How cute!"

That really seemed to piss them off. They tried to freeze him but he either dodged or reflected the bolts with his sword. "Take THIS!" He ran up and knocked Ice King out with the blunt edge of his sword. Ice Queen was the only one left. "You gonna hit a lady?" Gary stopped for a second. "...Yeah." He knocked her out too.

All the locked up princes and princesses cheered and went crazy. We freed them and Jake and Cake went out to return them to their rightful kingdoms.

"Ok wait, wait. I got the perfect prank." Gary came up and put the Ice Royals in their little jail and locked it. "I can't wait to see the looks on their faces when they wake up!"

As if on cue they came to. "Ugh, what the... hey, what's going on here?" "Why are we in jail?!"

We burst out laughing. "Taste of your own medicine!"

They didn't find it funny, which made it funnier for us. "YOU LITTLE BRATS!" "LET US OUT THIS INSTANT!"

"Let me think about it... nah!" We left them to their own devices.

I realized something. "Wait, if we leave them stuck, won't they die?"

Gary shrugged. "If they can't bust out of the prison they made, they're dumber then they look."

Finn nodded. "He's got a pretty good point. So, where should we go now?"

We spent the rest of the day exploring Ooo and fighting some monsters. At one point, Finn had to leave for his date with Flame Princess, leaving Gary and me alone.

"Hey, Fionna."

"Hmmm?"

"If Finn likes Flame _Princess_, isn't there a Flame _Prince_ too?"

_Talking about Flame Prince is a bit out of my comfort zone._ "Um, yeah, what about him?"

"Have you met him before?"

_He's really pushing this._ "Yeah, once."

"Do you like him at all?"

_Can he just stop?_ "He's ok. Not really my type though. He just has some... issues that he needs to work out."

"Alright, sorry if I made this a bit awkward; I'll drop it.

_Thank Glob._

"So, uh, Fionna, if you're not dating anyone..."

_Wait, is he going to..._

"... do you wanna maybe, go out with me?"

_He totally asked you out! He like-likes you! Well? Don't just stand there! Frickin' say something!_

"Uh, y-yeah! Totally! I'd love to!"

"Yes! Great! Nailed It!" He did a backflip.

_He is so funny._ "Hello? It's the girl you just asked out. Still standing here."

"Oh, uhh, yeah. Right, sorry. I probably look all stupid right now."

"You totally do. And it's really cute." _Did I just say that?_

He blushed. "Thanks, I think?"

"Come on big guy, let's go back to the tree house."

**(Thanks for reviewing! By the way, Flame Prince does not appear in this Fanfic as it would mess up the plot, sorry guys.)**


	4. A Father Gone

Chapter 4

(Jake POV)

After Cake and I escorted the princes and princesses home I decided to play some BMO. "Take THAT you stupid dragon! Yeah, I'm on to the boss... yes! Wait... wait! NOO! BMO, what the flap?!"

"Sorry Jake, you didn't prepare for the sneak attack."

BMO is cool and all but sometimes I think he's just makin' this up as he goes along.

"Jake? Cake? We're home!"

"Coming!" I went downstairs and let Fionna and Gary in. Say, I wonder if he did it yet...

Flashback

**After breakfast the previous day, when no one was looking**

"Gary, we need to talk."

"Yeah, what's up?"

"It's obvious you like Fionna."

"Wh-wha? How do you-"

"Dude. Look at yourself. Listen to yourself. Don't lie to me. Look me in the eye and tell me you don't like her."

He sighed. "Okay okay, I like her alright? So what?"

"_So,_ ask her out man! She likes you!"

He got all sweaty and junk the way Finn does when he hears stuff like this. "Sh-she does?"

"'Course she does. Make your move bro!"

"Alright, I'll do it!" After he went outside I got Cake.

"Cake, we need to get Gary and Fionna alone."

"We're settin' 'em up?"

"Yeah. I'm gonna suggest messing around in the Ice Kingdom at some point. We'll fight the Ice Royals and save any princes or princesses they've locked up. Then we go off to return them to their kingdoms, but instead of meeting back up with them we come back here. Got it?"

"Alright, great plan baby, let's do it!"

End flashback

"Hey Gary, did you have a good time?" I winked, hoping he'd get the hint.

"Yep, it was awesome!" He winked back.

Awww yeeeah, my plan worked! My second couple I've set up! I'm like a matchmaker! Well, the way I got Finn and FP together could've gone better, but still!

(Cake POV)

Fi came over to me. "Cake, could I talk to you for a second?" She pulled me aside.

"What's goin' on Fi?"

"Gary asked me to go out with him."

Jake's plan might've worked! Gotta make sure. "No way baby! Go out, or _go out_?"

"_Go out._" Jake did it! I didn't know he could pull it off.

"That's great news girl! When's your first date?"

"We haven't really planned it yet, actually."

"Oh. Well, still! Glad to see that you've gotten over Gumball-" _Why the hell did I say that?!_

"Um, yeah. Thanks..."

"Fi, I didn't mean to-"

"I know exactly what you meant."

"Fionna, please, I'm tryin' to be happy for you."

"Listen, let's just drop this." She went back downstairs.

I'm so stupid, stupid, stupid...

**The next day**

(Fionna POV)

_Glad I've gotten over Gumball?! Ugh! Man, she is lucky I was in a good mood..._

"AAAAAAAH! WHAT ARE THOSE THINGS?!"

That sounded like Gary.

I went outside to find him looking at Goliad and Stormo in a fight. I wonder why they left the Candy Kingdom.

"Brother, let me reason with you!"

"SCREEEEE!"

They kept fighting.

Gary ran up to me. "You know anything about this?"

"Goliad is an evil candy sphinx with Gumball and PB's DNA. Stormo is a hero sphinx with Finn's and my DNA."

"Oh. So, attack the pink one?"

"Yep."

We lunged forward and attacked Goliad with our swords. Finn came out to help us.

"It's working! With all of us plus Stormo fighting Goliad, we should be able to win!"

Goliad stopped fighting and jumped back. "You mortals are nothing compared to the power of a candy sphinx!" She attacked us with full force, knocking Finn and me backward. Finn lost consciousness. Gary was still fighting. "Die, you ugly-"

Goliad picked him up and studied him. "Weak. Pathetic." She took Gary's sword and snapped it in two.

"LET ME GO NOW!" Gary struggled free. He picked up his broken sword pieces and gazed at them with an unreadable look in his eyes. Then the unreadable look turned into an inferno of anger.

"That... was my... father's sword... YOU BITCH!"

In a fit of rage he threw the blade and it struck Goliad in her psychic eye, penetrating deep into her brain. Blood spurted from the wound. He jumped up on her head and pulled it free. Goliad's head simply fell apart. Just like that, she was dead. Stormo left, as his mission was complete.

I walked up next to Gary and put my hand on his shoulder.

He barely took notice. "Dad... I'm so sorry. I failed you..."

"You didn't fail your dad. He would be proud that you saved us from him."

"No. The day he gave me this sword he made me vow never to let anyone take it from me. It was a piece of him." Tears fell from his eyes.

I pulled him into a hug and tried to be optimistic for him. "Maybe we could re-forge it or something. What was it made of?"

"An extremely rare and valuable metal called mithril. I doubt we could find any in Ooo."

Rare and valuable, huh? "We could look in our treasure stash for it. Salvage what you can from the sword and let's go." He picked up the hilt.

"Still good. But the blade is sort of disfigured. I guess that thing had some sort of acid in its head."

"That'll do. Oh, shoot. Finn's still out cold. I guess we have to drag him or something. Come on." We went back inside our house, pulling Finn behind us

(Normal POV)

A bear walked by and smelled the sword blade by the body of Goliad. It then looked around nervously, and picked it up and ran away with it. He climbed up a mountain until he reached a cave. "RAAAAAAAAGH!" the bear yelled. A small snail came out to meet him. "You have the metal I asked for?" The bear held up the blade. "Yes," the snail said in triumph. "Excellent."

**MOAR REVIEWS! MOAR!**


	5. The Perfect Weapon

**Where we last left Gary and friends**

(Gary POV)

That bitch candy sphinx had the nerve to break my family heirloom. Well, I broke her face. Man, searching through our treasure is hard. I wonder where all of it came from. I guess it doesn't matter. We've been looking for 20 minutes and haven't found any mithril. I sighed.

"Fionna, this is pointless. If we don't have any mithril, that's that."

"I want to help, though! Some mithril might turn up. Or we could buy some!"

I shook my head. "Mithril is worth more than platinum, gold, and silver. All this would barely buy a coin's worth."

Fionna sulked. "I guess we'll have to get you a new weapon."

I took her hand in mine. "Why don't we go see Choose Goose?"

"Yeah, good idea."

**At Choose Goose's Magical Shack**

"A weapon, you say? To keep evil at bay?"

"Yeah Choose Goose. Whatcha got?"

He held up a metallic orb. "I've got a sphere, it's this one here!"

"What's it do?"

"It's many weapons in one, I'm sure it will be lots of fun!"

He handed me the orb and an instruction manual.

_Fight-o-Sphere_

_This object is an adventurer's best friend. It is voice activated and has five different modes. When it hears the word_ sword_, it will turn into a sword. When it hears the word _dagger_, it will become a dagger. It also responds to the words _battleaxe, bow, _and _shield_. If using bow, it will generate arrows for itself. When not in use, use the command word_ sphere_.__ With all these settings, you will be ready for any situation._

I decided to test it out.

"Sword." The sphere became a sword.

"Dagger." The sword changed into a dagger.

"Battleaxe." The dagger shifted into a long axe.

"Bow." The axe morphed into a crossbow and gave itself arrows.

"Shield." The crossbow grew into a large shield.

"Sphere." The weapon reverted back into its original form.

"Rhombus! How much do you want for it, Choose Goose?"

"This is your first time buying from me, so please go ahead and take it for free!"

"Cool, thanks Choose Goose!" Man, this thing is rad. I can't wait to kill some stuff with it.

"Well, that's taken care of, so let's go Fionna. Fi? What's up?"

Fionna's staring at it. It's creeping me out a bit... "That. Looks. Awesome."

"You, uh... wanna try it?"

"Hm? Oh. Nah, it's fine. I got a sword already."

I put my sphere away. "Alright. Race you back to the tree house!"

"Okay, just let me-" She pushed me and started running.

"Hey, no fair!"

I caught up to her right before she got to the house and tackled her.

She started whining like I did. "Awww, what? You can't do that!"

"Sound familiar?"

I got off of her, laughing like a little kid. "Whew, that was fun. C'mon, let's go show Finn my new thingy!"

(Finn POV)

I was playing BMO when Gary and Fionna walked in next to me. "Were you guys on a date or something?"

They both blushed furiously. "Uhm, no, I mean, kinda, but... no. We went to see Choose Goose for a weapon and he gave me this!" Gary pulled out what Choose Goose gave him.

"A ball?"

"No, look!" He held the ball firmly in his hand.

"Sword!" It grew into a sword on his command. "Dagger!" It shrank into a dagger. He then changed it into a battleaxe, crossbow, and shield. When he was done he turned it back into a ball. That thing is like a mega-weapon!

"That little ball is SO kickass!"

"I know, right? It's perfect." Gary seems to have gotten over 'losing his father' pretty quickly.

Fionna smiled sweetly at him. "Glad we could find you something."

He kissed her. "Thanks for coming with me to find it."

I'm bored. "Let's go test that ball out on some evil!"

"Woohoo, yeah! Let's do this!"

(Lich POV) _**DUN DUN DUNNNNN.**_

So, the boy has found the Fight-o-Sphere? This may prove to be a setback. He has no idea that it is magic-proof and indestructible. Well, at least I have his mithril. When I add it, my Well of Power will be even more effective then before! And if I took the Fight-o-Sphere from him, I would use it properly. Yes, I will send a minion to take it from him and bring it to me! I cannot fight in this frail, weak snail body... But I can conjure monsters!

I've decided to summon something random from the Nightosphere. I perform the portal ritual. "Maloso vobiscum et cum spiritum!" It towered over me, and not just because I'm a snail at the moment. "Hello, Mister Abadeer... I have a favor to ask of you..."


	6. The Devil's Revenge

(Fionna POV)

Gary, Finn and I were walking to go find some evil to test out Gary's Fight-o-Sphere on when we heard screams.

Finn drew his demon sword. "It sounds like it's coming from the Candy Kingdom!"

We ran to the kingdom as fast as we could and found Hunson Abadeer terrorizing the candy people. Jake and Cake were already fighting him at their giant sizes.

I called up to them. "How long have you guys been here?"

Jake kept fighting, and Cake stopped to answer. "'Bout 10 minutes! Jake and I were on a date when he came outta nowhere!"

Gary stepped forward, taking out his sphere. "Don't worry, we'll help you!"

I activated my gem sword. Abadeer turned to look at Gary. "YOU!"

Gary lowered his voice. "Oh shit. He remembers me."

Abadeer charged him. "Give me that orb!"

"Sword!" Gary jumped up on him and started to stab him in random places. Finn and I did the same.

He tried to shake us off. "Begone, you little ants!" Abadeer started slapping at us.

Finn dodged his hand. "Jump out of the way and he'll just punch himself!"

We did as Finn said, and it worked pretty well. Cake and Jake also started kicking him. Abadeer stumbled and almost fell over.

"No more games!" He grabbed Finn and me and flung us to the ground. Then he pushed Cake and Jake over and turned to Gary. "You're the one I want! Give me that orb and I might not kill all of you!"

Gary jumped down off of him. "Bow." He held up a crossbow and turned a dial on it from_ snipe_ to _rapid-fire_.

"Die!" He fired arrows at Abadeer that came out at practically lightspeed, which wounded him in several places.

"Aaaaagggghh! ENOUGH!" He grabbed Gary and held him above his head. "Drop the orb, or I'll steal your soul!"

"Drop it? Okay! Dagger." He threw it at Abadeer's face, cutting into one of his eyes.

"MY EYE!" He dropped Gary and clutched his eye in pain. Gary landed on his face and pulled out the dagger. He made his way to the other eye and stabbed it.

"NOOOOOOOO! I'M BLIND!" Gary climbed down to the ground, dagger in hand. Abadeer stumbled around with no way of knowing where he was going. He raised his foot right over Gary's head.

"Get out of there!"

"Shield!" Gary held up his shield, saving him from Abadeer's giant foot, also tripping him in the process.

Gary got up on him and went up to his neck. "Battleaxe!" Gary hefted the axe up and sliced Abadeer's head.

"You... puny mortal... I... will... come back for you...!" Abadeer was engulfed in flames and he disappeared.

"Sphere." Gary put his weapon away and walked up to Finn and me. "You guys okay?"  
Finn managed to stand up. "Yeah, though my back's killing me." He held his hand out to me and pulled me up.

"I wonder what that was all about. Why would he want my Fight-o-Sphere?"

Finn scratched his head. "Not sure. Maybe we could ask Marshall and Marceline."

Cake and Jake shrank down to their normal sizes. "Is everyone all good?"

"Yeah, but we're trying to figure out why he wanted my Fight-o-Sphere."

_Because it is too powerful to be used by the likes of you. I must have it. You may have defeated Hunson Abadeer, but he does not come close to the power I possess._

I shuddered. "Anyone else hear that?" We looked and saw that Gary was on his knees, clutching his head.

Finn perked up. "It's the Lich, I know it!"

"Get out... of my head..."

I bent down and tried to help him. "What's he doing to you?"

"Showing me... visions..."

"What visions?"

Gary started tearing up. "Deaths of my loved ones..."

Gary got up and started to rant. "I WILL PROTECT THEM! YOU WON'T... HAVE THE SPHERE!"

I grabbed him and shook him. "Snap out of it! Come back to us!"

He snapped up. "Huh? Oh thank Glob, no more... phew. That was... really emotionally stressful."

Jake grew up to his 'riding size'. "Say no more dude. We gotcha covered."

Finn hopped up on him. "Let's go see if Princess Bubblegum and Prince Gumball can help us."

Cake grew and I got on her. "Yeah, alright. Time to figure this out!"

"To the Candy Kingdom!"

**In the Candy Castle**

(Gumball POV)

"Gumball? Peebles? We need your help!"

"Come in!"

Finn, Fionna, Jake, Cake, and Gary walked into the lab.

I stepped forward and greeted them. "Hello. What can we help you out with?"

Gary took out a metallic orb. "The Lich is back, and he's after this."

I took it and examined it. "What is it?"

"A Fight-o-Sphere."

"What's it do?"

"It changes into different weapons by voice command."

Bonnibel took the Fight-o-Sphere. "Interesting. The amount of science required to make this would've been huge!"

Gary took it back. "We're not here to show it off, we're here to see why the Lich wants it. We were hoping you might know."

I thought about it for a bit. "Well, it's a powerful weapon, right? The Lich probably wants to use it in battle against us. Nothing more."

"Well then why doesn't the Lich come out and take it itself?"

"The only reason I can think of is that he's not in a strong enough form to do that. I assume it was reincarnated in something weak, like an animal or bug."

"So then could we find him anywhere and stop him before he reaches a stronger form?"

"No, unfortunately if we have no leads to his location we can't start tracking him. It looks like we'll just have to wait."

Finn pounded his fists together. "So we just play the waiting game. Righteous. Well, I guess we can head back to the tree house now. Thanks for the help!"

"Goodbye! So, where were we on those elixirs?"

**At the tree house**

(Gary POV)

We walked into the house. "So now that we know what to do, what should we do until the Lich comes? Did they say how long he would be?"

Fionna shook her head. "Nah, only that we just wait. Hey, Gary."

"Yeah?"

"What happened in what the Lich showed you?"

"Well..."

_Deaths of mother & father_

_I noticed my parents packing luggage.  
_

_"Son, we're going to go away for a while."  
_

_"Why?"  
_

_"Just trust us. It's very important. Do you think you can handle yourself?"  
_

_"Yeah, I guess so. Will you be okay? When will you come back?"  
_

_"We don't know son. Just be careful. Okay?"  
_

_"Okay! Bye mom, bye dad!"  
_

_They kissed me on the cheeks and went out. Little did I know I would never see them again.  
_

_They were part of a resistance in the War. They somehow managed to keep it a secret from me. That day, the resistance was planning an all-out attack on the enemy, and they needed every man and woman to help. Including my parents.  
_

_My father went down with a bullet to the head. His dying words were filled with love for my mother and I. They captured my mother, and raped her. Once they were done, they slit her throat.  
_

_Deaths of friends  
_

_One day, my friends and I were playing on an old playground. We were innocent, oblivious kids who were completely unaware of the carnage around them. I left, telling them I had to go home. If I had stayed just a few more minutes, I would be dead like the rest of them. A soldier from another warring country came and saw the children on the playground. He didn't hesitate to wipe them out. He threw a grenade, it blew up, and that was that.  
_

_Future deaths in random order  
_

_Fionna  
_

_Fionna is in the clutches of the Lich. Her sword is on the ground.  
_

_"Let go of me!"  
_

_"FIONNA! I'LL SAVE YOU!"  
_

_I jump up on the Lich, but he smacks me to the side. "Say goodbye to your mate, you pestering insect!"  
_

_He throws Fionna into his well. I jump across and pull her out, but damage has been done. "N-no... what's happened to me..."  
_

_I hold her in my arms. I can do nothing but watch as she fades. "Thank you... for being there for me..."  
_

_She slowly dies in my lap. "Fionna... I'm such a failure..."  
_

_Finn  
_

_Finn is fighting the Lich alongside me. He casts magic spells at us, narrowly missing. We attack him with our swords, but he blocks my attack and grabs Finn by the sword. He EATS the demon blood sword, making him more powerful. _

_"You cannot stop me now! My revenge has come, Finn the Human!_

_"NOOOOOOOOOOO!"  
_

_He shoots Finn with a weird energy blast and Finn falls to the ground, moaning. _

_"Finn? Finn, get up! Please!" Finn looks up at me with green, glowing eyes. He's a zombie.  
_

_Jake and Cake  
_

_I am on the ground. For some reason I can't get up. Jake and Cake are in their giant forms, fighting the Lich together. They seem to be overpowering him, when he breaks away from them. _

_"Silly animals, your powers will be your undoing!" He casts a spell on them, and they start to shrink. They scream for help as they keep shrinking. They shrink and shrink until they disappear. Jake and Cake are gone.  
_

"And that's what he showed me."

They all shuddered. "But that won't happen to you guys. He's just trying to mess with me. I think..."

Fionna put a comforting hand on my shoulder. "It'll be okay. We'll be ready for that Lich when he decides to show his jacked up face."

I kissed her passionately. "I hope you're right about that..."

(Lich POV)

My ethereal visions seem to have gotten to the boy momentarily, but it seems he's shaken them off. No matter. There is no longer any need to toy with them. It is time to drink from the well, and achieve ascension to my ultimate form.

**The story is progressing, still not done though. :) This is by the way the first of many in the Gary trilogy. Anyway I'm going on a short vacation, be back soon! Love you guys, especially the ones that review, follow, fav, all that. :D  
**


	7. A Man of Magic and the Beast within

**I'm back from my vacation! Here is chapter seven.)**

(Lich POV)

The well has given me my old body back, but the transformation is incomplete. Like what happened in the visions I showed the boy, I will need demon blood. I might not be powerful enough, so I shall send a minion as a precaution. "Magic Man!"

"WAAAAAAAAAAAZZZZZZZZZZOOOOO!" Magic Man appeared in front of me. "What can I do for you?"

"I need you to go find Finn the Human and take his sword. Can you manage such a meager task?"

"Of course. You're looking at the #1 magical jerk in all of Ooo!"

"Yes, yes, wonderful. Now go!"

"WAAAAAAAZZZZZZZZZOOOOOOOOO!" He disappeared.

(Fionna POV)

I slept well for some reason last night, so I had to force myself to get out of bed this morning. I stretched and yawned. The sun's barely come up, so I decide to go up on the balcony. Wait, I hear something... singing?

_In this farewell...  
There's no blood...  
There's no alibi...  
'Cause I've drawn regret  
From the truth  
Of a thousand lies._

_So let mercy come,_  
_And wash away..._  
_What I've done!_

_I'll face myself..._  
_To cross out what I've become!_  
_Erase myself,_  
_And let go of what I've done!_

_Put to rest_  
_What you thought of me..._  
_While I clean this slate,_  
_With the hands of uncertainty..._

_For what I've done,_  
_I start again._  
_And whatever pain may come..._  
_Today this ends!_  
_I'm forgiving what I've done!_

_What I've done!_  
_Forgiving what I've done..._

It's Gary. I didn't know he sang. "...You have a nice voice. What's the song about?"

"Huh?! Oh. It's just you, Fi."

I came over and sat by him. "Yeah, it's me. So, whatcha up to?"

"...How much of the song did you hear?"

"The whole thing."

He sighed. "I guess I could tell you, but only because it's you."

I blushed. "It's private, huh?"

"I think you should get to know. You see, I really did have a girlfriend before I came here. I didn't tell you because I wanted to forget, plus I didn't want you to worry. Her name was Hannah. She was my happiness after my parents died. I loved her, Fionna. So very much. We were there for each other in those dark times. I was with her for such a long time; 2 years at the very least. Then that fateful day... she was gone."

"...What happened to her?"

"Killed. Another victim of the carnage. We were crossing the street, and this car came out of nowhere and ran her down. Her body was mangled beyond repair. I didn't even get to say goodbye to her. I buried what was left, made a tombstone and left. I could never bring myself to visit the grave again."

"I'm... really sorry about that. What'd you put on the tombstone?"

"Here lies Hannah. Free spirit, loving girlfriend, always in our hearts. She will be dearly missed."

"That was really sweet of you."

"I'm glad you think so. Sometimes I regret never coming to see her again. I wonder what she would think of me with another girl. I hope she would be glad to see me move on."

"Gary, if I'm replacing a girl that was that special to you..."

He put a finger to my lips. "Fionna, that was the past. I'm telling you this because you're as special to me as Hannah was."

"But-"

He pulled me close to him. "Come on. Think about it. I knew about Hannah long before you did. Would I have fallen in love with you if I was still hung up on Hannah?"

_Fallen... in love... with me?_ "Um, n-no, I g-guess not..."

"Exactly. And if it was anyone but you who caught me singing, I'd have knocked them out so they wouldn't remember."

_Even when he's talking about something serious, he can still be so funny._ "I liked hearing you sing. You should do it more often."

He blushed. "You... really like my voice?"

"Of course."

"Gee, thanks. I'll think about it."

"So, uh, Gary."

"Yes?"

"Did you really mean it when you said you were, uh, you know."

"In love with you?"

I nodded.

"To be honest, yes. Deeply in love."

"What do you see in me?"

He scratched his head. "It's more like trying to find something I _don't_ see in you. You're just, gorgeous, funny, you can fend for yourself, and you wear a cute bunny hat."

I flopped my bunny ears around. "You really like my hat?"

"Yep. Only that it covers your hair, which is probably great too."

"You wanna see my hair?"

"Sure do." He pulled my hat off, revealing my insanely long hair that I don't even try to manage.

He just stared at it. "When was the last time you cut that?"

"Uh, cut it?"

"You've seriously never cut your hair?"

"Nah."

"Well don't. It's perfect." He put my hat back on.

"So, when do you think the Lich will come?"

He shrugged. "Today, tomorrow, next week, makes no difference to me."

"WAAAAAAAAZZZZZZZZZZZOOOOOOOO !"

Colorful smoke engulfed us.

I activated my ruby sword. "Magic Man!"

"That's right! Now, where's Finn? I need his sword!"

Finn must've heard us, because he climbed up onto the balcony. "You honestly think I'm gonna let a psycho like you have my dad's sword?"

"Nope. That's why I'm _taking_ it!"

I held up my sword in front of him. "Not a step closer Magic Man."

"Sorry, but if you're in my way, you get magic'd!" I swung my sword, slicing his hat apart.

"No, my favorite hat! You're gonna get it little lady!"

"I am not a 'little lady'!" I kicked him in the gut.

"Oof! That's it!" He shot a bolt at me.

"Get out of the way!" Gary jumped in front of me. "GAAAAAAAAAH!"

He laid motionless on the ground. I inched towards Magic Man. "I swear, if you killed him, I will fucking rip your heart out for breaking mine!"

All of a sudden he got up slowly. "Unnnnnh... I feel... weird..."

His muscles began to grow. His fingernails began to sharpen. Razor sharp teeth came out of his mouth. His eyes changed. A TAIL came out of his pants. Black fur popped up all over his body. He outgrowed his shirt and it ripped off. "RRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGHH!"

Gary was a werewolf. His voice changed dramatically. "Magic Man, what on Earth did you do to me?"

"I made you a werewolf of course. Hideous, isn't it? Plus, soon you'll turn evil!"

Gary growled and pounced on Magic Man. "Tell me how to end this, or so help me I will kill you right here and now!"

Magic Man gasped for air. "Give me the sword, and I'll turn you back! I swear!"

Gary started to cut into his neck. "You're in a pretty bad position to make demands. TURN ME BACK!"

"Fine, fine! Here's a magic ring. You'll still be human, but with it you can channel your werewolf powers and control them. You can turn into a werewolf and back again at will."

Gary slipped the ring on his finger. "Good enough. But what if I lose the ring?"

"You'll transform into a werewolf randomly. I highly advise NOT losing it."

Gary got off of him. "Thank you. You can live, but why do you want Finn's sword?"

"The Lich wants it. Apparently if he eats it, he'll get more powerful or something."

Finn gasped. "Just like your the vision!"

"Yup. Anyway, I still need that sword, so... MAAAGIIIIIIIIIC!"

Finn's sword disappeared from his hand and reappeared in Magic Man's hand. "There we go!"

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" Gary charged Magic Man on all fours. He swung the sword at Gary, but I could tell he had zero training. He missed entirely, and Gary took the sword and clawed him. He was killed instantly, his body flying off the balcony from the sheer force of the blow.

"Got the sword." He handed it to Finn.

"Well, I guess being able to transform into a werewolf is cool. I wonder if I..."

Gary's regular blond hair grew on his werewolf head. "Radical! Didn't think that would work. But for now..."

The black fur disappeared. His muscles shrank. His teeth went back inside his mouth. His claws became fingernails again. He turned back into a human, only he didn't have his shirt on. I blushed at the sight.

"THAT. WAS. AWESOME!"

We turned around and saw that Cake and Jake had been watching.

"Nice work man!" Jake patted him on the back.

Cake eyed him suspiciously. "Don't you go all feral on my sister now that you're part wolf or somethin'."

"I'll keep that in mind." He looked towards me.

"Why are you staring at me?" _Oh Glob. I AM staring._

Jake nudged me. "I see what's goin' on here."

A huge blush came across my face. "I was just- okay, you got me. I think he's hot without his shirt on. Happy?"

"Yep." He put an arm around me and grinned. "And I think you'd be hot without your shirt on."

"Oh, grow up!" I playfully shoved him away.

(Lich POV)

Incompetent Magic Man. He's gone and made the boy _**stronger**_, and he got killed in the process! I shall have to take matters into my own hands...

(Gary POV)

We went back down into the house after I killed Magic Man. Anyway, I'm glad I was able to pour my heart out in front of Fionna. It's really given me some closure. But I really hope she doesn't tell anyone about Hannah. It's just too personal.

Cake went into the kitchen. "Ya'll haven't had breakfast yet. Everything Burrito sound good?"

"EVERYTHING BURRITO!"

Fionna, Finn and I went up to share it (no one kid can eat a whole Everything Burrito!). Even with all three of us eating, it still took half an hour, and we were all stuffed.

I wiped my mouth. "That was great. What'd you use in it?"

"Um, dude. Everything."

"Oh, right."

We cleaned up our mess and got dressed for whatever we were doing today.

Out of nowhere, I saw these sparkles appear. "Sparkles?" I swiped at them, but they moved out of the way.

"Spirit sparkles!" Jake came up behind me. "Just like my dad used!"

Finn chased them. "We have to follow them, they lead to something important!"

Fionna and Cake joined us, and the sparkles led us to the bottom floor of the house. They squeezed in through a hole, so Finn and Fionna hacked at it and made it big enough for us to fit through.

The sparkles had stopped over a holo-message player next to a tape. "Put it in!"

I slid the tape cartridge into the dock, and an image of... my dad came up, with my mother next to him, sobbing quietly into his shoulder.

*_**static*** _"Gary. It's your parents. We're recording this tape the night before we leave for the attack on the enemy. If you're watching this, that means we never came back. We're sorry for deserting you. We were only trying to protect you. Now that that's settled, you've noticed our spirit sparkles that guided you to this tape. The main reason you're watching this is that my spirit knows that my sword has been broken. Because of that, you've ended up with the prototype our country's army has devised. We call it the Fight-o-Sphere. It was ours, but I want you to have something to remember us by. It's indestructible, so we will always be with you in battle. Wield it proudly. We'll always be there for you in spirit. (He starts to tear up) And no matter how corny this sounds... We hope someday you find a beautiful woman who you decide to spend the rest of your life with. If you have, She's be very lucky. Goodbye, son. We love you." ***_static***_

(Fionna POV)

Gary held the holo-message player up to his face. "I... love you too."

Then he looked at me. "And I think I've found her."

He hugged me tightly, and I hugged back.

Cake and Jake looked at us with tears in their eyes. "Awwwwww."

Finn ruined the moment. "Now I wish Flame Princess were here."

Despite that, we all laughed.

Then we heard screams coming from outside. "Urrrghgghh! You freak! I'm going to burn you to a crisp!"

We rushed outside and saw Flame Princess battling none other than...

**RANDOM TROLL CLIFFHANGER TIME! As if you don't already know who it is. The song is What I've Done by Linkin Park.  
**


	8. The Final Battle

**I know what the chapter is called, but THIS IS NOT THE LAST CHAPTER! I REPEAT! THIS IS NOT THE LAST CHAPTER! But the story IS reaching its climax. Anyway, Chapter 8! The Lich baby! WOOOOO!** _This text is Lich-speak, like how he talks through his mind._

(Finn POV)

Gary clenched his fist. "Hey guys, what time is it?"

"ADVENTURE TIME!"

We ran outside to see FP fighting the Lich.

I charged the Lich. "DON'T YOU HURT HER!"

I jumped on his head and slashed through the horn that wasn't broken.

_Impudent little peon, I will destroy you- _FP shot a large fireball at the Lich, singeing his already disgusting skin.

_How do you like my fire, brat?_ He blasted her with green necromantic flames.

"Shield!" Gary saved her at the last minute and his shield braved the Lich's power. "Don't worry, she's fine! Kill that freak!"

I nodded. I climbed on the Lich's back, stabbing as I went. He noticed and reached behind and tried to grab at me. Thank Glob he's not flexible. I reached his head and yanked back with all my strength, toppling him backwards. The Lich rolled over and grabbed me, holding me like a toy.

_I'm not at full strength, but I still kill the likes of you! _He started to squeeze me, and I closed my eyes. All of a sudden he stopped and let go.

"Huh?" I saw Gary in werewolf form, crawling on the Lich and tearing up his clothes, giving him gashes all over.

_Vermin, you know naught of the power I wield!_ He blasted wildly at Gary, missing every time because Gary never stopped moving. It was like trying to catch a gnat with your bare hands. A few times he shot himself. He was beginning to understand, and he started predicting Gary's movements. He almost shot Gary once, but he jumped back in surprise.

_Hold still so I can MAIM YOU!_ Gary had jumped off the Lich and was on the ground. The Lich pounded at him, but Gary grabbed his hand and bit it fiercely.

The Lich pulled his hand back in pain. _IS THIS A GAME TO YOU, MORTAL?! WHAT ARE YOU, SOME KIND OF MINDLESS ANIMAL?! _He slapped Gary, sending him flying into our tree. He reverted back into human form. Fionna ran over to him. "I'll protect him, keep fighting the Lich!"

Jake and Cake decided to step in. They grew to the Lich's size. "Cake! Use your morningstar biz!" Jake grabbed Cake by the tail and swung her into the Lich, knocking out a few of his teeth.

_Pests! Stay out of this! _The Lich grabbed Cake and flung her at Jake. "OOF!"

Cake collided with Jake's head. It's up to me now. I swung my sword at the Lich with a renewed anger.

_You are still nothing!_ The Lich grabbed my sword. I held as tight as I could, knowing what could happen if he got it.

"Let... it... go!"

_You release it right_ _NOW__! _He yanked it from my grip. "NO!" He ate it, though I didn't see him chew. Maybe it's still intact...

_YES! FINALLY!_ Gary got up all of a sudden. Fionna put a hand on his shoulder. "Dude, no! He's too dangerous, and you're injured!"

He reached into his pack and pulled out his sphere. "Take this Finn!" He tossed his ball to me.

"But won't you need it?"

"No." He pulled another thing from his backpack.

"THE NIGHTOSPHERE AMULET?!"

He nodded. "Managed to swipe it from Abadeer. Didn't think I'd ever need it. GET BACK EVERYONE!"

We had to hold Fionna back. "No, Gary! You'll be filled with chaotic evil!"

"And power." He put the Amulet on. Nothing happened at first. Then black energy surrounded him, and he grew into a giant werewolf with tentacles.

FP stared. "Oh... my... Glob..."

"**RRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG GGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHH!** **LLLLLLLLLLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIICH! YOU... WILL... DIE!**"

_W-WHAT IS THIS?! HOW CAN HE BE THIS POWERFUL?! IT'S... NOT POSSIBLE! IT CAN'T BE!_

The Lich, for the first time in his life, was terrified. Absolutely scared stiff. Even though he'd consumed my sword, he was intimidated.

Gary slowly advanced on him. "**I am going to kill you, plain and simple! You should feel lucky! Death is much too good for the likes of scum like yourself!**"

_H-how dare you threaten me, the one and only Lich?_ **"It is not a threat, fool! It's a promise!**"

Nightosphere Gary towered over the Lich. He grabbed him and wrapped him in his tentacles. Once the Lich couldn't move, he slowly and painfully pulled off the Lich's limbs.

_You... can't... do this..._ "**Why not? You deserve far worse!**"

The Lich now had no arms or legs. Gary dropped him, sending him plummeting into the ground. Hard. The Lich was still alive, barely. Gary raised his foot over the Lich, and placed it on him.

"**Any last words, Lich?**"

The Lich only smiled. _Excellent work, hero._

Gary pressed down on the Lich, squeezing the life out of him slowly, until he was completely flattened. Dead for sure.

"**Now I'm going to finish the rest of you!**"

"WHAT?!"

I panicked. "He's still filled with chaotic evil!"

"Take the Amulet off of him!"

FP turned into a fire giant. "I'll lure him, one of you guys get that Amulet!"

Gary faced FP. "**Impressive, mortal. But don't worry, I'll put that fire** **out!**"

He summoned water and shot it at FP.

"FLAME PRINCESS!"

Jake and Cake grew to FP and Gary's size and made ear-shields to stop the water from hitting her. Luckily it was just normal water.

Fionna had started to climb Gary. She was almost at his neck. I need to buy her time.

I waved and jumped up and down. "Over here! Come get me!"

"**You want to die so badly, do you? My pleasure to oblige!**"

He picked me up. "**Your soul is mine!**" He was about to suck my soul when all of a sudden he stopped.

"I got it!" Fionna had managed to pull the Amulet off. Gary dropped me.

"FINN!" Jake stretched out a paw and made it a trampoline. I landed on it with a _BOING!_

"Thanks bro."

"No problem dude."

Gary shrunk down and his tentacles disappeared, leaving black goo everywhere. He reverted back to human form. Fionna pulled him out.

"F-Fionna...?"

She held him close. "Y-yeah?"

"What happened?"

"You put that amulet on and when banaynays."

"But I killed the Lich?"

She nodded.

"And you saved me from the amulet?"

She nodded again.

"I... I love you." She helped him up.

Jake and Cake ruined it, as always. "Awwwwwwww."

Gary leaned on Fionna. "But chaotic evil is really exhausting."

Jake giggled. "Heheheh, what a charmer, bwahahahaha!"

Cake joined in. "Heh, yeah, that's what I call a Romeo, ahahaha!"

FP came up beside me. "Everyone alright?"

I nodded. "And you?"

She smiled at me. "Perfect, now."

Gary started to dance with joy. "Wait a second, WAIT A SECOND. We killed the Lich! WE KILLED THE LICH! WOOOOOOO!"

FP and I hugged. "Yeah, yeah we did!"

"It's over... it's finally over..."

"Celebration party?"

"YOU KNOW IT!"

"Party Time!"

**Next chapter is a beach party, and the Promcoming dance! Drama bomb! The LSPs will make their only appearance in this story there.  
**


	9. Beach Party & Promcoming LAST CHAPTER

**Possibly last chapter! Don't worry Gary will be returning... over and over again. MWAHAHAHA! Anyway, PARTY TIME!**

(Gary POV)

It wasn't even noon as we went to tell the Candy Royals the news.

"We defeated the Lich."

The sugary rulers were baffled. "You did? This is great news! We'll gather the citizens of Ooo together and have a huge party to commend you!"

We cheered happily. Finally we killed that great evil, and now we can finally relax. And PARTY! "WOOOOOOOOOOO! Candy Parties are the best!"

I spoke up. "Could we have it at the beach?"

"Sure, why not? We'll make the arrangements. We'll meet in the courtyard, give you your medal, and go to the beach!"

"Sounds great. Come on guys!"

Flame Princess tapped my shoulder. "But I can't go in the water."

I cast Water Shield on her. "Sure you can!"

**At the tree house**

I dug through the laundry. "You guys got any beach clothes I can use?"

Finn lent me some of his trunks to take with me.

Cake looked at our clock. "Fi, you got your bikini yet?"

"Yeah Cake!"

Cake turned to us. "You boys got sunscreen on?"

Jake rolled his eyes. "Yes,_ Mom_."

Cake spanked him like a mom would. Jake seemed kinda turned on, which made it more awkward for me. "Well, _Momma_ is tellin' you get your asses in gear so we're not late!"

"Whatever you say."

Cake got Fionna. "Come on, we need to leave NOW! It's our party!"

**(A/N I decided to make Cake the responsible one. Meow. A/N)**

**The Candy Courtyard  
**

"We'd like to present the Royal Medal for Heroic Bravery! Gary the Human boy!"

I stepped up to receive my prize.

"For defeating the Lich, and becoming a hero like our own human friends, Finn and Fionna, we hereby dedicate this medal to you in your honor!"

Science the Rat came up and put the medal around my neck. Everyone cheered for me wildly.

"Now, without further ado, we're throwing a beach party! Grab your stuff and let's go!"

**At the Ocean of Fear (it has no real name that I know of)**

We changed into our swim clothes and went to the beach. By now Finn and Fionna had gotten over their fear of the ocean, **(in a oneshot I plan to write)** and Flame Princess liked being able to touch the water.

The ocean was packed with Candy People, penguins with the Ice Royals, citizens from random kingdoms, princes and princesses, and BMO was playing in the sand.

I pulled Finn aside. "I have an awesome idea. Help me look for a wooden plank about, this long."

Finn pulled one out of a bush. "Got it."

"Okay, now hand me your sword." (Finn had gotten it back from the remains of the Lich)

I used Finn's sword to shape the plank into a smooth surfboard. "Nice."

"What's it for?"

I picked up the board. "I'll show you." I ran out into the water with the board and quickly caught a wave. "Woohoo!"

"Schmowzow! Teach me how to do that!"

We got another plank and made another board. Fionna saw us making it and came over to us. "Hey guys, what're you up to?"

"Makin' surfboards. You want one?"

"Sure." We made a third one for Fionna and went out there to surf some more.

Jake and Cake decided to try it too; Jake morphed into a board for Cake to surf on.

Lady Rainicorn and Lord Monochromicorn were playing 'corn games above everyone, and Marcy and Marshall showed up too. "'Sup, weenies?"

The Candy Royals had arrived before anyone else. "Enjoyin' the party, guys?"

"It's algebraic to the max!"

We got in a splash fight later, and Flame Princess wasn't happy about it at first. "Heh, it's weird, if I didn't have Water Shield on it's like you guys would be trying to kill me right now."

Finn splashed her to lighten up the mood. "Ugh, Finn, you're asking for it!" She splashed him back, and pretty soon everyone was laughing and having a good time again.

The Lumpy Space Royals came to talk to us after we got out of the water. "Oh my Glob you guys! We totes forgot to tell you!"

"What's goin' on?"

LSPrince was freaking out. "The Promcoming is, like, TOMORROW NIGHT!"

"And?"

LSPrincess put her hands on her hips. "Like, the only reason we're bothering to tell you guys is 'cause YOU'RE, LIKE, INVITED AND STUFF!"

I gasped. "W-wha? I don't have a suit to wear, or any of that biz!"

Jake shushed me. "Calm down buddy, you can just use one of Finn's."

"Well, yeah, but..."

"But what?"

"I've never actually been to a dance before. I don't even know how to act and stuff."

Cake took my hand. "Well then baby, we gotta get you some etiquette lessons!"

Her and Jake pulled me away. "I guess I'll see you guys later!"

**Back at the house**

Jake showed me some of him and Finn's signature crazy party dance moves, plus some slow romantic ones "just in case". Cake taught me "how to behave and talk to ladies". I think I already know how to talk to people, but whatever. I guess it was good help. Finn and Fionna came home as we were finishing up. Jake took me to get dressed with him and Finn. After the got their suits on, they picked one out for me.

"Lookin' good, man."

"You too bro."

We went downstairs to meet Fionna in a stunning dress and Cake in a dress that I'm sure impressed Jake.

Fionna took my hand. "You clean up pretty well."

I smirked. "You too. Love the dress by the way."

"You really like it? Cake made it for me."

"Yeah, it matches your hat."

Cake gave a thumbs-up.

"I gotta go pick up FP, I'll meet you guys at Promcoming!" Finn launched out the door.

Fionna started pulling me. "Come on, let's go to the portal!"

She took me to into the woods. "So, where is it?"

She laughed. "That's exactly what I said when LSP took us here for the for the first time. It's the frog on that mushroom."

"Ribbit. Password please."

Fionna yelled out what I guess is the password. "WHATEVERS 2009!"

"Correct. You may enter." The frog grabbed us with its tongue and flung us into its "mouth".

"Lumpy Space is inside a frog?"

She facepalmed. "No, ya ding-dong, it's- nevermind."

Finn and FP came in after us, followed by Jake and Cake. "How do we get to Promcoming again?"

The LSPs came in a Lumpy Van. They honked at us. "Let's go, you guys!"

They drove us to a noisy building where they have Promcoming. "So glad you guys could make it!"

We went in to see the place packed with Lumpy Space people, a few candy people and most of our prince and princess friends. Fionna pulled me aside. "Dude, you should totally sing for 'em!"

"What? Nah, what if I mess up in front of you guys?"

"Do you have stage fright or something?"

I rubbed my arm nervously. "Sorta..."

"_Pleeease_, for me? Just sing while you're dancing with me or something. It'll be fun."

I pointed at her. "_For you._"

"Rad."

She led me to dance with everybody. We danced casually for a while and messed around with the Lumpy Space people. At one point Fionna nudged me.

"They're putting on a pre-Mushroom War song. You might know it."

"Details?"

She whispered the song name and artist in my ear.

I nodded. "He was pretty good. I'll try it."

The Lumpy DJ put on the song. I took Fionna out to dance to it and I began to sing.

_I remember when, I remember_

_I remember when I lost my mind.  
_

_There was something pleasant about that place.  
_

_Even your emotions had an echo in so much space.  
_

_And when you're out there, without care,  
_

_yeah, I was out of touch.  
_

_But it wasn't because I didn't know enough...  
_

_I just knew too much...  
_

_Does that make me crazy?  
_

_Does that make me crazy?  
_

_Does that make me crazy?  
_

_Possibly...  
_

_And I hope that you are havin' the time of your life  
_

_But think twice  
_

_That's my only advice  
_

_Mmm...  
_

_Come on now,  
_

_Who do you,  
_

_Who do you,  
_

_Who do you,  
_

_Think you are?  
_

_Ha, ha, ha!  
_

_Bless your soul...  
_

_You really think you're in control?  
_

_Well...  
_

_I think you're crazy!  
_

_ I think you're crazy!  
_

_I think you're crazy!  
_

_Just like me!  
_

_My heroes had the heart  
_

_to lose their lives out on a limb.  
_

_And all I remember  
_

_is thinkin' I wanna be like them.  
_

_Mmm...  
_

_Ever since I was little,  
_

_Ever since I was little it looked like fun  
_

_And it's no coincidence I've come  
_

_And I can die when I'm done  
_

_But maybe I'm crazy  
_

_Maybe you're crazy  
_

_Maybe we're crazy  
_

_Probably...  
_

_Aaaah oooohh...  
_

The crowd of Lumpy Space people and others went wild for my performance of the song.

"That was great, dude. Just, beautiful."

I thanked her with a hug. "And you know what?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm not so shy anymore."

She grinned, showing her adorable bunny teeth. "Glad to hear it."

Finn, with FP close behind, came and patted me on the back. "That was frickin' awesome. FP and I loved it."

Jake was partying like a maniac and showing people "how it's done", but Cake clapped for me. "You have a great voice baby, I love it! If only Jakers was paying attention to it."

LSPrince and Princess got on the mic. "Now, it's time to announce the lumpin' King and Queen of Promcoming!"

Everyone clapped loudly, but they held up their hands for silence. "The King and Queen of Promcoming have been chosen unanimously by the partygoers, and they have chosen... Gary and Fionna the humans!"

Fionna squealed with delight (she does that?) and took me up onstage. LSPrincess gave her a tiara and LSPrince gave me a crown.

"Have anything you guys wanna say to the good people?"

Fionna took the mic. "Thank you guys so much! It's an honor!"

She gave the mic back. "Congratulations Gary and Fionna! Let's get back on the floor for one last dance!"

Finn and FP started a slow dance, and Cake managed to get Jake to settle down and dance with her too.

As for Fionna and I... well, it was pretty much the best Promcoming kiss ever.

**And they lived happily ever after. The End... BWAHAHAHAHA! Just kidding! No, no no, that is DEFINATELY NOT the last you'll be hearing of Gary. I have three (that's right, THREE) stories already in production. A big Thank You to all my readers and reviewers. Oh, and Q & A time!**

**Q: Where'd you get your inspiration to write this?**

**A: I came up with it to join the Fanfic community. I inserted my OC into Adventure Time based on a basic idea for a story, and all the little details followed.**

**Q: Will Gary be appearing in more stories after this?**

**A: Uh, duh. I already said he would.**

**Q: How often will you be updating your stories?**

**A: My schedule is unpredictable. I have no way of telling you when my stories will be updated, so be patient.**

**Q: Will summer ending soon affect your Fanfictions?**

**A: Nope! You know why? I'm going into middle school, and I will have writing assignments to type up. So, whenever I've got a minute, I will use my computer to work on my stories, and my assignments!**

**That's about it. Thank you for reading A New Beginning! Song is Crazy by Cee Lo Green.**


End file.
